


Rainy

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Rin and Nico get stuck in the clubroom.





	Rainy

After School Idol Club Activities were always fun; the three of them, Nico, Hanayo, and Rin.

 

But Hanayo was sick, and it was just Rin and Nico in the cold clubroom, stuck waiting for the rain to go away. 

 

“Nico-chyaan,” Rin whined, “Don’t you usually bring an umbrella?”

 

Nico huffed. “You can’t rely on me all the time, Rin-chan.” She leaned back onto the wall of the clubroom. “Besides, you get to spend more time with me! The great Nico-nii~” 

 

Rin giggled at Nico’s dramatic, over the top voice that she’d always put on; it was one of the many things that Rin loved about her. “I don’t mind that, nya.”

 

“...So what do we do, then, Nico-chan?” Rin took a spot next to her. 

 

Nico pulled out her phone. “Wanna sit around and watch some funny videos til’ the rain stops?” 

 

Rin’s face lit up. “Can we watch the cat ones?”

 

“Yeah, Rin-chan, we can.” Nico smiled at her. 

 

The two girls sat around chattering and laughing for what felt like such a short time to them; in reality, it was around two hours until the rain had stopped. 

 

Rin was the first to notice when the sound of rain had stopped; there weren’t any harsh raindrops hitting the ground outside. Immediately, she grabbed Nico’s hand and forced her up. 

 

“It’s done, nya! We can finally go outside!” Rin let go of Nico’s hand and bounced around; now facing her. “But, you know, Nico-chan, ...I wouldn’t mind staying here with you for a bit longer.”

 

Nico smiled, “I’d love that, Rin-chan…Instead of staying here, though, why don’t we go back to your place and relax?”

 

“Why’s it always my place?” Rin pouted. “I want to see Nico-chan’s place, too.”

 

“No, no you don’t. Just trust me, Rin-chan. Plus, I have siblings. So, to your house we go!” Nico picked up her bag and put it on; Rin did the same. Grabbing Rin’s hand, Nico dragged her out of the clubroom. 

“You know what, Rin-chan?” Nico asked.

 

“Huh?” Rin squeezed Nico’s hand tighter; suddenly, she felt all the more aware of how warm Nico was.

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Nico-chaaaaaan!” Rin clung onto Nico’s left arm, nearly throwing off her balance.

 

Nico couldn’t be any happier. Rin was warm, and Rin smelled nice, and she thought that maybe one day, she’d get to be like this with Rin forever. 

  
  



End file.
